zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Fishing Mechanic
Info A mechanic used to improve the previously fishing mechanic. Users are now able to create fishing rods and fishing lures. New fish species have also been introduced. About The fishing mechanic holds lots of new features, not only giving players the ability to create and customize their own fishing rods (Function and look is customizeable) but now they are also able to keep fish as pets in aquariums and other features. 'Rod Mechanic' There will be a small amount of fishing rods available to the players, which will increase as the users progrecess with the story. Each rod has three phases, depending on which rod they use in what are their special effects are activated. For example: *Hardened Bamboo Fishing Rods can catch up to x2 of a fish to 70% of the time when fishing in a Jungle biome Area. All Fishing rods have three phases (Small, Enlarged, Maxed) depending on which phase they are the effect may vary. For example: *Small Hardened Bamboo Fishing Rods can catch up to x2 of a fish to 20% of the time when fishing in a Jungle biome Area. *Enlarged Hardened Bamboo Fishing Rods can catch up to x2 of a fish to 50% of the time when fishing in a Jungle biome Area. *Maxed Hardened Bamboo Fishing Rods can catch up to x2 of a fish to 70% of the time when fishing in a Jungle biome Area. Fishing rods are able to be customized as in size or some extra gear, as in the line, handle and wheel. 'Net Mechanic' This mechanic was used to create another function to it beside being used as only a combination material for pitfall traps. The Net mechanic now allows players to take up to 3 Nets with to a quest and use those at fishing spots. There the user can throw the net into the water and catch up to 2-5 fish per throw. After the hunter pulls out the fish the net breaks. Fishing Palicoe Missions Players are now able to send Palicoes, of whatever Lynian they chose, on special fishing missions. The Palicoes are being sent per Boat to a special Water are to research and find rare obcject. Upon doing certain quest the boat can be upgraded to get more palicoes on the mission and sending out multiple "fleets". Users start with one small boat and one palicoe and upgrade till the Have reached 3 boats with each 3 Palicoes on each. There are 4 Areas to chose upon when sending the palicoes on the mission: Wild Waters, Saltwater Peak, Water Caves, Waterfall Core. Depending where the Palicoes are sent there can be diffrent kind of fish found. (Some fish are only obtainable in those areas.) Lobster Traps When chosing an area for their village, users will find out that some areas has pros and contras. This add on will introduce the cons of having the village near Oceans, rivers and/or lakes. When having the village near large amounts of water the village will be able to catch exclusive rare fish in their village, doing so will unlock certain fish weapons. Also palyers will be able to unlock certain "fish quest" for offline and online, doing so will unlock "Special menues" for their village kitchen. Aside from that there will be now the chance to unlock "lobster traps". Starting off with one, users will be able to get more after clearing some quests, they'll be able to have up to 5 lobsters traps. Each trap catches a moderate amount of fish as also a certain fish only available in those traps: Eels and lobsters. SOme weapons as also kitchen dishes need those as material. Users who are not near large amounts of water areas will have merchants visiting them and selling those items. Though this merchant is rare. Data Fishing Rods: *''Wooden'': **Chance to 10/20/33% not use Fishing Bait up. *''Hardened Bamboo'': **2x Fish by 20/50/70% in Jungle Areas. *''Iron Pole'': **5/15/25% to catch more rare fish in cold areas. *''Advanced Steel'': **chance to not get interupted when fishing from other attacks of small monsters by 10/15/25%. *''Reforged Steel'': **chance to not get interupted when fishing from other attacks by any monster by 10/15/25%. *''Silver'': **Same Effect as "Wooden Fishing Rod" and "Advanced Steel". *''Golden'': **Same Effect as "Hardened Bamboo", "Iron Pole" and "Reforged Steel". New Fish-able Species: *''Coelocanth'' *''Jellyfish'' *''Brute Eel'' *''Moon Shard Fish (Moonfish)'' *''Mini Shark'' *''Small Stingray'' *''Flying fish'' *''Starfish'' *''Clams'' *''Slugs'' *''Octopus'' Category:Add On